Blood Experiment
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: With the blood red moon of Halloween rising over the city three friends creep up to the hill where an odd mansion sits in darkness, not knowing that what they'll find inside should have probably been keep in there. Possible Continuation


A red glow shimmers down on the town from the crimson moon sitting high in the evening sky. All the residents of this small city are enjoying the extended night life that the blood moon brings them. All are unaware of the actions taking place in the mansion sitting just on the city limits however, not that anyone would do anything to stop them. The laughter and music is forced to die down as thunder rolls in with lightning striking down with no mercy.

Deep within the basements of the mansion are screams masked by the thunder and dim lights surrounded by darkness. The door to the basements slam shut with a click of the locks to follow. The scientist walks away from the heavy, oak door and into the next room, heading straight for the stairs as the darkness shields his hunched frame. But with all the lights off as he goes, he doesn't begin to think about the possibilities of something lurking within the darkness as he does.

However, three forms wait below the foyer window as the single light upstairs is turned off. A flashlight below the window is flicked on, the beam directed at the brown grass they crouch on. Three pairs of onyx boots cling to their jeans of varying color, each scoffed from jumping over the wrought iron fence and landing in the dirt. A breeze passes over them, cooling them off from the warm night air.

The tallest of the three stands up, sharp emerald eyes trying to peer through the windows. One of his hands combs back through his spiked, crimson hair cascading over his shoulders clad in a dark green t-shirt. He passes the flashlight to the shortest, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Chill Zexy, we won't get caught. When have I ever failed you?"

Zexion cuts his eyes away from the redhead's, "At least twice a day." His slate blue hair drapes over the right side of his face, hanging much lower than the rest of his hair that's cropped short at the base of his head. The extra shadows casting over his face makes his serious tone seem almost scary. Deep, stormy blue eyes glance back at the redhead with doubt, concerned about this adventure. "Axel, we should return before someone notices that we left."

The redhead throws an arm over Zexion's shoulders clad in a long-sleeved, gray shirt. "Don't worry babe! We'll be fine as long as I'm here."

A scoff can clearly be heard by the third wheel, his head snapping to the side as to not have to look at the two lovebirds. Long silver tresses hang around his face with bangs dipping past his aquamarine orbs, which are narrowed in annoyance. "Are we going through with this or did you drag us up here for nothing?"

He stands up and pushes Axel out of the way only for Axel to grab the back of his black t-shirt. "Riku." Axel is ignored as Riku opens the window as quietly as he can and lifts himself over the windowsill. Only able to follow the plan he had made prior this evening, Axel helps Zexion in first before he climbs in as well.

Their boots hit the wooden floor with a dull thud, Axel shining the flashlight around the parlor room, searching for the door to the basements underneath the mansion. Riku strides through the darkness of the room in an attempt to locate the door. On the other hand Zexion crosses his arms over his chest, "Do you have any idea where we should look?"

Axel shrugs as he follows Riku with Zexion bedside him, directing the light so that Riku can see where he's going. All three stop as they come to a large door which looks to be more than a little worn. Axel lets the light shine on the floor as he tries opening it with no luck. Zexion immediately pushes both aside as he uncurls a wired bracelet from around his wrist. He uses the sturdy metal to easily pick the lock and after a few moments a rewarding click is given to their ears.

It takes both Axel and Riku to pull the door open and let them in. Riku falls into last place as Axel takes the leadership back and begins leading them down the cement stairs. The humidity from this damp stairwell only increases their discomfort and irritation as they continue walking further into the depths of the basement. But as Riku steps down onto the cement floor he can feel his stomach churn violently. Yet before he can say a word about his uneasiness a moan of pain echoes around them in this dead end corridor.

Axel doesn't some much as hesitate as he hands Zexion the flashlight. The smaller male directs the light onto the door in front of them, the metal of it being thin and rusted. Riku's arms cross over his chest, "What now leader?"

A defiant yet cocky smirk flashes back at Riku, "We're gonna find out what this freak's been up to." Riku stands next to Axel as the redhead shoves the door open with ease. "See? Easy as pie!"

The flashlight slams against Axel's arm, "Be quiet!" hisses Zexion as he glances back for any sign of them being found out.

While Axel turns around to argue with Zexion, Riku snatches the flashlight from Zexion's fingers and continues inside. A dim light sways on a wire from the ceiling and illuminates bits and pieces of the room. His heavy boots knock against something as he walks backwards, gazing around the room for anything suspicious. Riku glances over his shoulder and the beam of light slowly follows.

Deep brown hair falls to the sides of a sharp face, the shadows casting down on him hiding his features. The collared shirt on his shoulders isn't white any longer as it hangs open; blood and dirt caked into the material along with whatever other chemicals that mad man has. The slacks barely cling to his hips and have lacerations down the legs, blood evident on the frayed ends. Long arms are pulled above the young man's head by thick chains that are attached to the wall not to far up.

The second Riku drops the flashlight he gains the attention of the two behind him. Both sets of eyes stare down at the broken man with his marred, pale chest rising and falling heavily. Zexion snaps an angry glare up at the redhead, "Are you happy now you idiot? Now what do we do?"

Riku kneels down calmly, an eerie sort of calm only he can give away compared to his friends. Lithe fingers cup the man's chin and lift his face up to see eyes that barely opens at his touch. Dark orbs question Riku in silence, a sliver of fear slipping past the broken barriers of his mind. But Riku gets to work and ignores Axel's scoff of protest. "Are you being held against your will?" Those eyes give a definite blink and Riku doesn't as much as glance over his shoulder. "Either you two help me or leave."

Zexion snatches up the flashlight and begins observing the chain that is simply wound tightly around chaffed wrists. "Riku, unwind the chains. Axel, be ready to catch him."

Axel simply does as he's told as Riku stretches for the chains, "Fine but he's staying with Riku."

Riku hisses down at the redhead with annoyance, "I never asked you to take him."

One arm falls over Axel's shoulder followed by another as he hoists the unnamed man onto his back. The chains clang against the brick wall and make each of them wince in fear. Riku moves to the door they came through quickly, Zexion right on his heels. The flashlight lands on the floor as Zexion stealthily begins leading them back to the window they entered from. Riku walks behind Axel, staring at the back of this man with all sorts of questions swirling around in his mind.

Slaps of shoes on flooring force their steps to temporarily freeze. Zexion flicks the flashlight off and grabs the front of Axel's shirt, tugging Axel along as he stumbles forward. The darkness blinds them as they rush to the slivers of moonlight shining dimly in front the open window. With Riku's eyesight dulled, his heightened hearing picks up on the strangled grunt from Axel instantly. Riku outstretches his arms and they loop underneath those of the weak male. Axel stops immediately and turns around to help Riku carry the man to the window, Zexion already waiting for then as he chunks the flashlight out the window.

Axel slips out the window first, prompting Riku and Zexion to heave the tall frame out the window for the redhead to catch. Zexion is the last to hop out the window and make sure that both Riku and Axel have a hold on either side of the man's scrawny frame. Their ambling legs make it to the street just as a light shines brightly inside of the mansion they just escaped from, a heavy sigh slipping from their lips. Zexion's eyes scan the streets, realizing that they'd been in there longer than it felt for all the party-goers are returning to their homes and children are scampering to get home to eat the candy they've collected this past night.

Rushed and frantic steps take them straight to Riku's home at the edge of the city, following the back alleys so no one sees them that might question what they're up to. Before Riku can even get up the stairs to his bedroom, Axel is barreling back down the stairs and dragging Zexion out the door while muttering something along the lines of 'good luck'. His weary legs take him up to his room and next to his bed, looking down at the pale face of the one he 'saved', wondering where he's going to sleep for the night with this guy in his bed. For once Riku's gaze softens and his fingertips drift down to brush deep brown locks away from closed eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" he whispers as he turns around, not noticing that the fingers by the man's side twitch slightly.

Every hair on the back of his neck stands on end; body frozen in placed as his heart pounds in his ears like a drum. No sound reaches his ears and for a moment he believes himself to simply be paranoid until a sharp pang of pain splinters through his body and makes every nerve send warning messages to his brain. Instincts ride over any of his decisions and Riku sends his elbow flying backward to land against a cold stomach, his skin crawling at the feel of it. One hand reaches up to tangle in Riku's hair, using the strands to hold Riku's head steady while the other grabs at his thin wrist so that Riku can't throw anymore punches. Not that he has to worry about that any longer as Riku's body falls limp against his, a fiery pleasure burning through Riku's senses.

Warm liquid that escaped his mouth drips down Riku's neck to soak into the collar of the silver haired man's shirt, blending in with the black material. A startled moan echoes in the hollows of Riku's throat as his legs give way and the hands slip from his neck while the body supporting him moves. The euphoric state pumping the adrenaline through his veins makes the impact of him slumping to the ground feel like nothing more than a playful poke. He struggles to lift even so much as a finger but finds that he can barely even turn loll his head to the side.

Riku's aquamarine eyes stare up into orbs that are now a bright crimson, his mind moving in a lazy state. The breath that ghosts over his chapped lips don't reach the vampire's ears but he knows that the vampire knows exactly what he's saying because he heard the word, the name, in his mind. "Vincent," is all that comes from his trembling body as his eyes slip shut, soft breaths flowing suit with sleep as the dark figure places him in his bed.

* * *

><p><em>^^ Happy Halloween 2011 lovelies~ I honestly couldn't pull off anything creepy this year. : Got way to wrapped up in itching to write more of these two and just turned it into something ... relevant ... to Halloween. :) Obviously I hope you all enjoy as I struggle to not write any further additions to this. xD_


End file.
